Affectionate
by ruiiko
Summary: Raven is rarely seen to be affectionate on the public eye, but behind closed doors, Starfire knows otherwise-a side Raven rarely shows with anyone else.


**hey its been a while, huh? Here's a short lil drabble. enjoy. c:**

* * *

Raven still wasn't completely used to the feeling of love. It was an odd feeling to be known that someone cared about her, and appreciated her. It was something she was taking some time to get used to-but she had no complaints. Being deprived of allowing herself to truly feel, to love and be loved, it was foreign to her.

Despite how many times Raven had thought she was unworthy of love, Starfire had shown otherwise to her. No matter how much of a fight Raven put up, no matter how much she tried to put up a cold front, Starfire just managed to shove those feelings aside. Starfire allowed Raven to feel human, for once. She allowed her to feel like she didn't have a horrible dark side, instead showing her unconditional love and happiness. Starfire stuck by Raven's side no matter what, through dusk and dawn, through the good times and the dark times.

Starfire had shown so much to Raven, behind closed doors, she saw a completely different side of Raven. A Raven that the empath rarely allowed anyone else to see-this Raven was gentle, and tender, caring, and most importantly, _happy_.

Starfire looked down to the empath, who rested contently in her lap. A smile came to her face, feeling the warmth emitting from Raven, and she felt happy to be here with her. She glided her fingers through Raven's short hair, and could feel her melting against her touch. Starfire giggled slightly. "You are comfortable, yes?" She questioned. Never once did Starfire not make sure Raven wasn't comfortable with something. All she could ever hope for was a Raven who felt happiness and comfort in her prescene. She wanted to make Raven feel safe.

Raven nodded, shifting around so she could look up to Starfire. "Yes." She affirmed.

Starfire was happy to see the happy look on Raven's face. She knew Raven felt safe and happy-she knew she wasn't just saying it to make Starfire feel better. This was for real. "I am most glad."

Raven chuckled slightly, as she sat up then, immediately brushing the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears. "Say, Starfire?..." She sounded uneasy then, which quickly caught Starfire's attention.

"Yes?" Starfire tilted her head slightly in confusion, her hair spilling over her shoulder. "You are alright...?" She had to wonder. Raven often kept things to herself, but Starfire had always encouraged her to talk to her about whatever was bothering her. It was not healthy to keep things bottled up.

"Why do you care so much?" Raven asked.

Starfire raised a brow, clueless.

Raven's cheeks turned red, then. "Why do you care so much, about me, I mean." She justified.

Starfire's expression was shocked. "Why would I not?"

Raven looked away, unable to meet Starfire's gaze. Starfire could sense shame emitting from her. "I... I just can't think of a reason why you would want to spend time with me. I mean, I'm not exactly easy to deal with. And-besides, I'm sure Cyborg, or Robin-even Beast Boy would be more fun than I would be. I just don't understand why you waste your time with me."

Starfire's eyes melted then, and a gentle smile came to her lips. "Raven..." Starfire reached out, gently pressing the palm of her hand against Raven's cheek to guide her gaze back to her own. Raven still didn't dare to look Starfire in the eyes, as she pressed her forehead against her own. "You are my dear friend, Raven. That is why. It is because I care about you. I wish for you to be happy. You must know that you are cared for, you are loved."

Raven looked up to meet Starfire;'s gentle green eyes then. All she could sense was sincerity from her, and that made her smile. Starfire giggled. "See, there is that smile that I love so much!" Raven couldn't help but chuckle, as she looked away again, this time from embarrassment.

Starfire's gaze softened again, so she could be serious with Raven. "You are loved by this whole team, Raven." She stroked her thumb against Raven's cheek, and she looked back up to Starfire. "However, mostly by me, espicially!" Starfire said jokingly with a giggle, before swiftly moving in to press a kiss against Raven's cheek.

That got a laugh from Raven. "Starfire, please..." She chuckled under her breathe, feeling her cheeks going red. "You're truly to good to me." Raven let out a sigh, as she placed a hand over Starfire's hand, which tickled against the skin of Raven's cheek.

Starfire smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. "I do it because I love you, Raven."


End file.
